Bounty Assassin
by Megacheer97
Summary: Finn Adventure is a young 22 year old bounty hunter, paying the bills the only way he knows how. On the side he works for a young 26 year old woman forced into hiding named Bonnibal Bubblegum, killing the people trying to get to her. What happens when sad memories and flashbacks brings Finn face to face with his once true love? Rated M for language and adult content in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1 Just Doing My Job

This is my first Fanfiction! I hope you like it :)

* * *

The messy blonde haired and dark ocean blue-eyed boy stepped out of his black Rolls Royce Phantom and walked up to the young valet and tossed him the keys, glaring him down behind his dark sunglasses.

" don't even think about scratching my baby." he growled as he straightened his black blazer and loosened his red tie just enough to make it comfortable.

" yes sir." the valet whispered as he gasped at the beautiful expensive car. He ducked in behind the wheel, his hands gripping the firm white leather. Finn flicked his messy blonde hair and ruffled it up to make it even more messy before approaching the door. A man wearing a white suit opened the silver heavy metal door and faked a light grin as the young blonde walked into the lobby were the event was being held.

" hello sir." a slightly chubby woman wearing a light pink dress that fell to the floor and white silk gloves ran up to her elbows, her light orange-red hair was pulled up in a perfect bun decorated with pink and white flowers stopped him at the beautiful double stained oak doors of the ballroom, " invitation?" she held out her gloved hand and waited for him to reach into his pocket of his black trousers and pull out a light purple card telling the woman with stained red lips that he had been invited, but instead he grabbed her by her thick waist with one hand and pulled her closer from behind the neck with the other and planted a moist and hot kiss on her lips, smudging her red lipstick and rumpling her dress. The blonde shoved the chubby woman off of him when he felt her tongue dance across his bottom lip and walked into the dim lighted ballroom, running a hand thru his thick blonde locks. He removed his sunglasses and tucked them inside his jacket before approaching the bar, his dark blue eyes scanning the crowd of gentlemen and ladies dressed in fancy attire. The blonde found a seat beside a tall buff man with dark hair and tanned skin and waved for the bartender.

" can I get you something sir? Wine? A light beer?" he asked as he leaned over the counter, resting his elbow on the stained oak while twirling the end of his handle bar mustache.

" scotch on the rocks." Finn laid down a crisp ten-dollar bill and slid it across the dark wood. He watched the greedy half bald bartender snatched up the money and tuck it into his white button up while wearing a sly smile on his thin dry and cracked lips.

" scotch huh?" the buff man said, leaning toward the blonde and away from his dark red-haired companion that was wearing a short tight black dress that was just short enough to have a peak at the red garter straps holding up the dark pantyhose that made him lick his lips as a memory flashed thru his mind.

_ " come here sexy." he yelled toward the dingy yellow bathroom door in the crappy motel room._

_ " be patient!" a seductive silky female voice yelled back._

_ " don't tell me what to do bitch!" he yelled back, growling to himself as his face flushed red and his mind flooded with guilt. Just then the bathroom door opened and out walked a tall, tan and curvy blonde wearing a black strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right ways, the top of the dress working like a corset and making her breasts look bigger and fuller. Finn hopped off of the bed and made his way over to her, sticking his hands in his black trouser pockets looking at her from her cherry red pumps to the cute white bunny ears on her head. _

_" nice bow tie." he chuckled as he straightened the white-collar that was freely wrapped round her neck like a necklace, decorated with a red bow tie that added attention to her perfect chest. _

_" thanks, you don't look to bad yourself Finn." she said tapping him on the nose and sliding her hand down his chest, leaning against the door frame, making her dress ride up and giving Finn a glimps of the lacy red and black garter wrapped around her nice tan thigh, the straps matching the color of her shoes. Finn reached around and grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, smudging the dark red lipstick onto his lips. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and both fought for dominance until they heard a beep coming from Finn's watch. The blonde pushed him off of her and adjusted her bouncy blonde curls while pulling her dress down and quickly fixing her lipstick before grabbing her red clutch and walking toward the door, looking over her shoulder at Finn and winking after saying. _

_" show time." he chuckled and they both walked out of the down __and down to her 1980 blue Camaro_.

" yeah scotch, why? you got a problem with it?" he asked, shaking his head to rid his mind of the beautiful girl. The man shook his head as he took a sip from the dark brown glass beer bottle, his girl took an angry sip of red wine, gripping the stem of the glass until the knuckles in her fingers where glaring white as she glared at Finn for stealing all the attention. The bartender called out the order and the blonde held out his hand as he slid it down the counter and into Finn's palm.

" I just figured that scotch would be to strong for a little guy like you." the burly man said before chugging his luke warm beer and glancing at the red-head who was crossing her arms in anger, tapping her slightly long red nails against her flawless tan skin. Finn chuckled as deep anger and rage brewed in his body like poison.

" are you calling me a wimp?" he asked before taking a drink. The guy shrugged again and chugged the rest of the bitter-sweet liquid out of the bottle and stood, taking a hold on his pretty lady's wrist and jerking her up from her stool, making her yelp and look to her hand, inspecting a nail that had been cracked and broken far from the skin line.

" maybe I am." he said before burping loudly and beginning to walk toward the oak doors.

" wait." Finn said, tilting up the short and stout glass, quickly chugging down the light brown liquid, a nice burn wrapped his throat in warmth. The dark man just watched him with hate growing in his eyes that he had proved him wrong so easily and right in front of the girl he was planning on taking to the motel across the street in a couple of minutes.

" what?" the man growled, clenching his fists in frustration.

" what's your name?" Finn asked, picking a nice solid cube of ice to pop in his mouth. He looked up as he sat the glass down and stared at him with intense blue eyes that made every girl in the room aroused, even the red-head standing beside the doofse she was about to leave with.

" Robert Shane, why?" he watched the blonde man closely as he reached for something inside his dark blazer pocket, pulling out a shiny metal badge that had the words " FINN ADVENTURE OFFICIAL BOUNTY HUNTER" imbedded on it.

" Mr. Shane you are under arrest for not showing up to any of your court sessions dealing with parking and speeding tickets." Finn pulled out a pair of metal cuffs from his pants pocket and looked up to find the red head standing alone and her arms crossed with anger clearly on her face. Finn rolled his eyes and spotted the moron running toward a waitress wearing a pink cocktail dress holding a silver tray of cocktail weenies. He ran after him, dodging people and jumping over trays of spilled food from the idiot running toward the stage were a small orchestra sat playing soft music. He hopped onto the stage and ran behind the curtain, Finn following closely behind. Robert ran out of a back exit and into the alley way behind the building, Finn cornering him at a dead-end. Robert was panicking and Finn was getting close. He threw a punch toward the blonde who swiftly dodged it and kicked him in the stomach, showing how weak the poor buffoon was before turning him around and pushing him against the brick wall, the rough texture scrapping into his face and leaving small cuts, and cuffing him and dragging him thru the ballroom and out into the lobby.

" hey." the girl from earlier stopped Finn, batting her eyelashes and licking her red lips. " here's my number if you ever need anything." she said before slipping a small piece of paper into his front pants pocket where his .44 magnum hunter sat waiting. The young blonde pulled out his sunglasses before leaving with Robert and told the valet to bring the car around. Once there, Finn pushed Robert into the backseat and got into the driver's seat, locking the doors and burning rubber on the way out of the parking lot, going toward the police station.


	2. Chapter 2 Heres What Went Down

Later on that night Finn had finally made it back to the small two-story ranch style home. He pulled up into the dark grey garage and killed the engine before getting out and making his way into the light yellow kitchen, a small redwood table sat in the middle of the medium sized room and light blue cupboards with white countertops lined the walls. He grabbed a few pieces of bacon that his brother had made that morning from the skillet sitting on the black stove top and nibbled on them while climbing the stairs and walking down the small white carpeted hall toward his dark blue room. Once there, he loosened his tie and threw it into one of the dark corners and jerked off his blazer before unbuttoning his white dress shirt and throwing it over his shoulder, he slipped out of his black polished shoes and pulled off his black trousers before collapsing onto the blue blankets half-naked, drifting into a dream as soon as his head hit the soft white pillow.  
_" hey Finn, guess what?" the same blonde from before said while entering Finn's room, sitting down on bed with her hands behind her back, looking cute in her light blue sweater dress with a scoop turtleneck that stopped mid-thigh. Finn looked up from his computer and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. _  
_" you wrestled another bear?" he asked, popping his knuckles and turning the power off of his laptop and sitting it down on the floor beside his bed. The girl giggled and twirled a piece of her long blonde curly hair while shaking her head._  
_"Nope, guess again." Finn looked at her thoughtfully then smiled again and leaned over to his bedside table, pulling out a small box wrapped in light blue paper with a white ribbon tied to look like bunny ears on top. The girl laughed and she touched her bunny ears softly. Bringing her legs up onto the bed and crossing them, a pair of white furry UGGS were placed on her small feet._  
_" is it our one year already?" Finn asked, laying his hand on one of her curvy hips. The girl smiled while nodding, leaning down to grab a large box from the ground that was wrapped in paper covered in ninjas. Finn laughed and passed his present over to the blonde as she did the same. _  
_" open yours first." the girl said, a small blush on her slightly chubby cheeks. Finn nodded and tore into his gift and opened the box, pulling out an old sheath holding two Chinese Dao swords that had Chinese script written around the hilts, a large emerald cut in half imbedded into each swords dark wood hilt. Finn smiled wider and grabbed the handles to both, the soft old material wrapped around the hilt made it easier to grip. _  
_" I love it! How much did it cost?" he asked, looking for a price tag. The blonde smiled and leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear seductively._  
_" priceless." she sat back down and struggled to keep her dress from riding up but took her present into her hands and opened it, opening the small box to reveal a small silver key necklace, the top was shaped into a heart and was incrusted with small diamonds. She looked up into his dark ocean blue eyes and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. _  
_" so I take it you like it." he said after she broke the kiss. She smiled and nodded her head, reaching the necklace toward him. Finn smiled and placed it around her neck, pushing the latch thru the hole and bringing his hands to the sides of her neck and lightly kissing her lips. He took her soft hands into his rough dry ones and looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes and caressed her light pink cheek softly._  
_" I love you." he whispered, but unlike the real memory were she says it back, she stood from his bed, an enraged expression on her face, she barged out of the fading doorway into darkness as the room slowly faded to the unforgiving black. Finn was now sitting in a hard, old wooden chair, his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied to the legs of the chair, and his torso tied to the backrest. Finn sat in pure silence and confusion until he heard the clunk of heavy combat boots walking toward him, he felt his muscles grow stronger as he began to age to present times. _  
_" so you love me Finn? why did you cheat on me with that cheap whore?" the females voice came from in front of him, yet it sounded a bit more sexier than he remembered. _  
_" I didn't cheat on you!" Finn yelled, his anger boiling as he struggled to get out of the rope but only causing it to grip tighter and dig into his wrists. A single light switched on above him, like one you would find in a police station, and standing in the shadows he seen an outline of the girl who was only 19 seconds ago but now looked the age of 23. She wore a maroon tank top with brown shorts that reached her knees and brown combat boots that were untied. He drooled over the way her body changed in only 4 years. She stood with her hands on her hips which filled out even more. Her hair fell over her shoulders in perfect waves and down past the middle of her back. _  
_" whatever." she rolled her darkened blue eyes and walked toward him, taking the dark aviators from the collar on his white T-shirt and putting them on, placing one boot between his legs on the edge of the chair the blonde pushed him backward, kicking his chair over before walking away into the darkness, snapping her fingers as she did. Before Finn knew it he was being grabbed at by black hands until he was up right in his chair and in front of him was a television that was being pushed by more black hands. On the screen was what she saw that night. Finn stood flirting with a skanky yellow blonde wearing tight red pleather and thigh high heels with black fish nets, her hair down in greasy waves. The beautiful and elegant blonde walked around the corner wearing a sexy light blue dress that reached the ground, a split running clean up to her hip and her bunny ears atop of her head. Finn dipped his head down and kissed the girl's neck and worked his way up to her lips, holding her body close and tight. The view switched to the girl, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the chest of her silk dress. She reached up to her neck and ripped the necklace off, breaking the latch and the chain and tossing it across the street and into a sewer drain. She bent down and took off her white pumps and walked down the street to a dark blue 1975 Dodge Charger. She got into the car and looked at her surroundings before noticing her white phone was buzzing. She picked it up, pushing an extra curly piece of hair out of her eyes. The caller ID showed a picture of her kissing Finn's cheek, both looked happy while wearing their cute white hats they have owned since they were 5. She slammed her phone down onto the wooden steering wheel hearing a loud crunch and started her car, rolling down the window as she drove down the street and tossed her phone into a ditch._  
Finn was being shaken awake, his big brother leaning over him with concern in his eyes.  
" what the hell Jake! I was sleeping!" Jake jumped back and ruffled his brown bed head with his hand.  
" sorry bro but I heard you from my room, you were saying something about..." he trailed off, looking down at his slightly large hands.  
" saying something about what?" Finn pressed, leaning up and looking at his brother.  
" her..." Finn looked down as he felt something warm slide down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and looked down at his dark blue sheets. " and you kept saying I'm so sorry. Dude you were even crying." The blonde looked up and glared into his brothers warm brown eyes, hatred and hurt filling his blue ones.  
" I get it Jake! I hope that wasn't the only reason you woke me up." He growled, standing up and pulling on a pair blue cargo shorts.  
" actually it wasn't." Jake said, tossing his brother a white T-shirt. Finn looked at him, a serious expression covered his face as he pulled on his blue hoodie with a white hood.  
" Lady called," He rolled his eyes, he was sick of hearing about Lady after her and Jake broke up, but to be honest he was glad that they did. What would Jake do with a slender 6ft pale girl who had rainbow dyed hair anyway? " she told me that Cake has been trying to find you." Finn looked up, a glint of hurt and disgust in his eyes.  
" what does she want?" Jake shrugged and walked toward the door frame, Finn following behind as he jerked his hood up, a pair of white bear ears covering his blonde locks.  
" we don't know, but we think Fionna's in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3 Band-aid

Finn followed his brother into the small brick building that sat between an Italian restaurant and a photography place. Inside was a small beige office, against one wall was a line of 4 uncomfortable looking chairs, on the other side sat a couple of filling cabinets, beside of them was a small white ash shelf. The back wall was cluttered with an old vintage grey wood desk, more filling cabinets, an old tattered swivel chair, fake paintings and a door that led into the back room that was filled with a pink couch, green rugs, red cupboards, a blue painted TV, multicolored record sleeves on a grey stand, more files stacked in corners and a small coffee pot on a yellow countertop. Jake walked up to the old dusty desk that was cluttered with files, sticky notes, pens, pencils, papers, a small silver bell and an old computer, he hit the bell once, a high-pitched voice telling them to hold on for a second came from the back room. Finn walked up to the shelf that held small picture frames. He picked up one and observed it, inside was a picture of Jake holding a pale girl with multicolored hair, her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her small waist.

" Hey Jake, hey Finn." came the voice from the door way of the back room. Finn put the photo back and looked over at the desk. Lady sat down in her chair and rocked back and forth while smiling at the two, her rainbow hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a pale yellow cashmere sweater that fit snug to her chest, faded green skinny jeans hugged her legs, pink low top converse clung to her small feet and rectangular framed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, covering her leaf eyes.

" hey Lady, have you heard anything about Cake." The tall girl looked toward Finn, her green eyes piercing into his skin. Finn felt uncomfortable and quickly raised the hood on his hoodie up to cover his face. He heard Lady giggle, no doubt at the hood that had two little bear ears.

" yeah, she's staying in the motel down the street. She's real worried about Fionna." Finn gulped before walking toward the two and looked at Lady from under his hood, his eyes glazed with tears.

" Did she say why?" He choked out, feeling those stupid tears pricking the corners of his intense blue eyes. Lady scratched at her temple where a red raw spot was starting to form before saying.

" something about going to New York and not returning her calls. That's all I know." Finn nodded and grabbed Jake's sleeve on his leather jacket, not giving him time to say goodbye to the girl twirling a lock of green hair while picking at a loose thread on her sweater.

" hey! Dude uncool, I was gonna say bye." Jake yelled as the heavy red door closed behind him. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother and shoved him towards the glimmering black car with anger before getting in.

" you can flirt with that walking stick later Jake, Cake needs our help." he started up his car and drove down the street in a flurry.

" why are you so eager to help her, you didn't even like Cake when you were with Fi." Finn gripped the wheel harder with his left hand stuck out his right, flipping up his middle finger toward Jake.

" yeah but you sure did." he shot back, trying to push the tears back. Jake glared over at his brother with dark eyes before saying.

" what are you talking about bro? I never liked Cake." Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes, slowing his pace as he started to look for motel signs.

"pfft! whateves man, after Lord Monochro broke her heart you pretty much dumped me to the curb and ran to her with your tail between your legs. You barely let her out of your sight dude." Jake felt his face become warm, he looked away from his little brother and pointed out the motel on the right side of the road. The young blonde boy turned on the signal and turned into the parking lot.

" I did not like Cake." he hissed before getting out of the car and walking toward the entrance. When the two walked into the dingy office a familiar voice filled their ears.

" so you're telling me that I can't stay here anymore because I paid you up front and you lost my cash!?" Cake yelled at the manager, her hands on her hips and her long white nails digging into her flowy white dress. The young woman had her nose wrinkled and her eyebrows furrowed, her pretty tan face resembling a cat. Her dyed pure white hair twisted and tangled to the bottom of her shoulder blades,longer than Finn had remembered, a bright glittering hair clip held back her bangs and she balanced her body on thick white wedges.

" I'm sorry you tan bitch! I told you TEN TIMES that I didn't lose the money you never GAVE IT TO ME!" Yelled the dark-skinned male that was holding a key, a dark green work shirt and a pair of stupid tan khaki pants was what he was wearing. He had a smug look on his face as he held the key just out of the short woman's reach.

" why you little prick!" she yelled before lunging onto the dingy yellow-brown counter and grabbing the guy's green collar. Jake's eyes widened as he watched her slap him hard across the face.

" woah Cake!" Finn yelled, jumping into action and grabbing the tan woman by the waist and pulling her from the hard surface as the man behind the counter held his cheek in pain.

" let me go!" she screamed at the unknown person holding her back, wiggling free and spinning around at lightning speed and smacking Finn hard on the right cheek, the white gold ring she was wearing made a gash on his face.

" you bitch!" he howled in pain, Jake holding him back by the blue hoodie, keeping him from tearing the slender tan woman apart. Her soft brown eyes lit up when she seen the two, jumping at the young blonde and wrapping her slender arms around his neck, hugging Finn hard.

" I'm so sorry Finn! I didn't know it was you." tears gathered in her light caramel eyes as she glanced over Finn's broad shoulder to see Jake messing with his dark tangled hair. " Jake!" she squealed, running up to him, almost tripping in her wedges and squeezing the air out of his lungs, letting out a happy sob.

" hey Cake?" Finn said, holding his cheek as blood seeped thru his fingers from the cut on his face. She turned, her sequined white dress sparkling with her movement. " why don't you just stay with us?" Finn offered, wiping the blood from his hand onto his shorts.

" really? I mean you guys don't have to do that." Finn shook his head and grabbed the white and tan bags from the floor. Handing her the white leather purse on the counter and began walking toward the door.

" it's no big deal, just get me a band-aid."


	4. Chapter 4 Why I've Been Looking For You

**Ok, so I made a minor mistake in the last chapter saying that Fionna was in Nevada, I fixed that mistake but I thought I'd tell the people who have already read chapter 3. But that does give you a small spoiler alert... Just saying. But sorry for the mistake. **

* * *

After Cake had dug into her purse and pulled out a rectangular white band-aid and fixed it onto Finn's cut, she flipped off the manager of the motel and walked outside toward the car. They gathered into the phantom and started to drive toward their small white house not to far from the beach in Miami. Finn slipped on his dark aviators and flipped on the CD player, Paramore hummed thru the white leather interior. The blonde adjusted the rearview mirror to look at the white-haired beauty sitting in the back with her tan legs folded neatly across each other, her white strapless sequined dress gleaming in the golden rays of the sun.

" so I've heard you've been looking for me." Finn said, one dark blonde eye brow cocked up with confusion. Cake looked up startled, her light brown eyes meeting Finn's shaded blue ones.

" yeah, I have for a couple of days." She said while fiddling with her long painted nails. She didn't dare to look up at the young blonde again, fear of her emotions taking over her body and making her explode into tears.

" well there must be a reason for the Finn hunt." Jake said, pulling off his leather jacket and tossing it in the seat beside of Cake, leaving him in a yellow T-shirt and black shorts. Cake looked up toward Jake, her eyes meeting his and tears began to fill the beautiful caramel irises.

" it's Fionna." she whispered, running a hand underneath her eye, catching a small grey tear filled with concern and eyeliner. Jake looked at his brother with intense eyes, trying to find some kind of emotion on his little brother's face. Finn looked like a statue, but underneath the shades his eyes betrayed him.

" what about her." Finn choked, his knuckles slowly turning white as they gripped the wheel tightly. He pulled into their light grey driveway and waited as the garage door opened.

" I rather wait until we're inside to talk about it." Cake said, grabbing her purse and slipping it onto her slender tan arms. The young blonde pulled the car into the medium-sized garage beside Jake's yellow chopper. The tan woman popped open her door before the car came to a stop and walked to the trunk, banging her knuckles on the black paint job. Finn cursed but popped the trunk and stepped out of his car, moving toward the trunk to grab a couple of Cake's bags. Jake came around from the back, holding all of her things and heading for the opened door. Finn rolled his eyes

" yeah you don't like her at all." he muttered before walking into the kitchen, pulling off his shades and walking towards the fridge, grabbing the orange juice and placing it on the counter. Jake pulled out a chair at the round table for Cake and walked over to the coffee pot, rummaging in the cupboards until he found the coffee grounds, scooping out the grounds and tossing them in the filter. Finn sat down next to Cake who was sitting in discomfort while looking around, her eyes landing on Finn. The young blonde took a sip of his orange juice from a red and white bendy straw, sucking it out of the blue McDonald retro glass. The tan woman studied him for a moment and looked away, pain in her eyes.

" so what's going on?" Jake asked, sitting a light green coffee cup down in front of the brown-eyed woman. She smiled at Jake and used her finger to stir the milk better in her coffee, sucking the liquid off of her finger tips. Jake took a light sip of his black coffee while Finn chugged down his orange juice quickly. Cake looked back and forth at the two before her eyes landed on Finn and she couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

" two weeks and a half ago Fionna got a call about a guy in New York, which is only a 16 hour drive from Atlanta. Well the guy had been on house arrest, some how the little prickstick got rid of his ankle brace and was last seen hanging out in this big house where Richardio takes care of his business. I told her I would go with her so I wouldn't worry about her so much but she insisted I stay home just incase something much more closer had to be dealt with. I agreed, worst mistake of my life. Before she left the next morning she had promised to call me as soon as she got into a motel room and that she would do her deed the next day. I hugged her and kissed her cheek before she walked out to her car and tossed the blue duffel bag into the backseat before taking off. That day I busied myself with cleaning our apartment and tossing out all of Monochro's shit I still had, Fi called every time she had stopped at a rest stop or to get gas. Later I was sitting on our couch watching TV around midnight, that's when Fi called from her motel. We talked for about 15 minutes before I insisted that she go to sleep. I did the same. The next morning I was up making a pot of coffee and some toast when the phone rang. Again it was Fi. She said she was about to leave and head toward Richardio's place and that she would give me a ring when she got to the police station. I told her to be careful and that I loved her before hanging up. I sat around the house that day, cleaning tables that were already clean and doing the mountain of laundry stacked in Fionna's room. I checked the clock and noticed that it had been 3 hours since she called so I just shrugged it off, it was possibal that she had been stuck in morning traffic or anything. I was still doing laundry when I glanced up at the clock a second time, it had been 6 hours since I had heard from her. I started to get worried. I picked up my phone and debated if I should call, what if she was having to do this the sneaky way? So I sat down the phone and went back to cleaning everything in the apartment. Soon enough I had the floors polished and the dishes sparkling clean. I didn't want to look up at the clock but I had to. It had been 11 hours since I heard from her, that's when I started panicking and picked up my phone, dialing in her number as fast as my fingers would let me. It rang once before going to voicemail. I called several times and even left a few voicemails before calling Monochro, I asked him to hack into Richardio's data base but when he tried it had crashed his computers and flipped his breakers. I waited three days before I started going thru Fi's things, finding a post card that Jake had sent her of Miami beach with your address on the back, well what I thought was your address. So I packed a few bags and locked up the house, trying to call Fi one more time, and threw my stuff in the back of my car. I started driving toward Florida, now and then I would check my phone for any sign of Fionna. When I finally got to the place it was a little brick building. I parked outside and walked in, frowning when I seen Lady instead of you guys. She asked me why I was their and I responded with where is Finn and Jake, she gave me a skeptical look and said that she would need a reason to let me know. I told her that Fionna went missing and she immediately called you guys, Jake picked up and Lady walked into a back room to talk to him. I was exhausted from the travel and left, grabbing my purse and fixing my sunglasses on my face before walking out and getting into my car. I found that motel and decided to stay there for now until I found you. Soon enough here you guys are dragging me off of counters and letting me stay in your home." Cake took a breath as tears streamed down her face. Jake looked over at his brother who had glossy eyes. Before he could say anything to him, Finn was up and running toward the stairs. He ran to his room and grabbed a large duffel bag, he stuffed a suit and dress shoes in first, then a few T-shirts and shorts before he tossed in all the real things he needed like weapons and shampoo. Jake had stood in the door way studying what Finn had packed and quickly walked to the other door and flung it open, a bright yellow room was on the other side, a large yellow and black bed in the middle of the back wall with two light brown bed side tables on each side. He went to his closet and pulled out a black duffel bag and began to shove similar things that Finn had packed into his bag. Soon the two were jogging down the steps and went into the small white carpeted living room where Cake sat on the white leather recliner.

" Cake you said you had a car right?" Cake looked up at Finn, his blonde hair in a mess.

" yeah, but it's down at the towing place." she sighed, looking at Jake with a grimace.

" perfect." Finn said, a smile on his lips as he held out his hand for Cake. She took it and Finn helped her up before they walked out into the garage, Cake grabbing a couple of her bags and stuffed them into the trunk before getting into the Phantom and speeding out of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5 Announcement BMO

**Ok so this is pretty ****Important.**** I know that this chapter is kinda short and it's taking a little longer to introduce Fionna but I promise in the next couple of chapters you will be seeing a lot more of her. Another thing is that I won't be updating in a while because of 3 reasons. 1. My parents feel like I've been neglecting them so they want me out of my room and going places with them.2. I'm not gonna lie, I hate math and I'm failing my Honors Geometry class so I have to stay after school longer for that. 3. Yesterday I found out that my grandmother that as been thru thick and thin with me as been diagnosed with breast cancer, and like anyone would I'm taking it pretty hard. Also I will be traveling back and forth with her to a hospital about 2 hours from where we live once or twice a week. I'm sorry for the delay but family comes first.**

** -Kayla 3**

* * *

The three drove down the high way in silence, the tan woman had her legs stretched across the seat, her head lolled back and her eye lids covering the caramel irises. Dark clouds had began to gather above the active city, making beach goers and bored teens retreat into close by stores and restaurants. Finn took off his dark glasses and slipped off his hoodie before pulling out a white knit bear hat from the glove compartment. Jake looked over at his brother with a smug look on his face before glancing back at Cake who looked dead to the world.

" I'm surprised you haven't yelled at her yet." Jake muttered, leaning on his elbow that rested on the console. Finn glanced over at his brown-haired brother then back at Cake before looking at the road, turning into an exit.

" why would I?" the messy blonde asked, stopping at a stop sign and fixing his hat on his head. Jake shrugged his shoulders slightly while looking out his window, watching the sky become darker and darker.

" well she's has her feet in your seats and she's drooling all over the back rest, I just figured you would have kicked her out of the car by now." Jake looked at the tan woman again, smiling slightly at her cuteness.

" she has been thru a lot the past week. I'm not gonna be rude, besides, who knows how much sleep she's gotten since Fi disappeared." Jake's eye brows shot up at the sound of her name leaving his lips. He looked over at the messy blonde wearing the bear hat with concern and surprise in his dark chocolate eyes. Finn looked at him with a weirded out expression on his fair-skinned face before going left. " why are you giving me that look Jake? It's creeping me out..." Jake started to say something then stopped, turning toward Cake. He placed one of his hands on her leg and began to shake her awake. The tan woman let out a loud snort before leaning up, whipping the saliva from her face and putting her bare feet on the white floor.

" did I does doze off?" she asked, yawning and stretching her arms. Finn chuckled while nodding.

" yeah you did but we're almost at Blake's" Finn said, fixing his long messy bangs out of his face. Cake yawned again before nodding and leaning over the console to get a better look at their surroundings. Jake gulped, willing his eyes to look away from Cake's celevage, white hair fell over her tan shoulder to block his view. He looked away before getting caught and pointed out the towing place. Finn pulled into the gravel drive before spotting the thin man with green-blue short spiky hair. The tan woman straightened her back while fumbling with the straps on her shoes. Finn was the first to approach the short man, he gave him a fist bump while greeting him kindly.

" hey BMO." Jake greeted while helping Cake walk on the rocky drive in her tall wedges.

" hey Jake." BMO smiled and waved, walking toward the tall gate, his keys already in his hand. "that's Blake Morgan Osborn, also known as BMO. He towed your car." Finn said matter of factly, walking behind BMO.

" Alright, just show me which car it is and I'll set up the paper work when you get back." The thin slightly short figure said, letting Cake come thru the gate. She immediately spotted her car sitting in front of the rest. She walked over to the sparkling clean white Bently Continenta GTC

unlocking it and sitting down in the black leather. She shoved the key into the ignition and started it, rolling it out of the gated area and parking it beside of Finn's expensive toy. Finn and Jake said goodbye to BMO and quickly retreated to the black phantom, backing out of the driveway and leaving in a flash, Cake right behind them.


	6. Chapter 6 Vampire Queen

It has been a while since I have posted a chapter of Bounty Assassin and I would just like to say thank you for all of the people who are following the story and are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Um... I really want to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far, do you like it, do you hate it, do you want me to change anything... I like feedback and because this is my first published work I would like to know what you guys think. So after you read this chapter (or before it's whatever ya wanna do) just leave a review... or you can be completely direct and send me a PM (I think that's what their called...) So yeah... tell me what you guys think... I can't read minds(as my mother always says.)

-Kayla

* * *

After several agonizing hours of driving in the pouring rain, the three had made it to a decaying motel on the outskirts of New York city. Cake and Finn locked up their cars before heading to the office, dusk filling the allies with shadowed figures. Cake held onto Jake's arm as they crossed the small parking lot, jumping when a scrawny mutt scurried past them, a limp in its hind leg. They entered the small office, bad linoleum flooring had been placed on the ground and ugly puke yellow paneling was lining the walls.

" stay here, I'll get the rooms." Finn whispered, giving Jake the 'protect Cake because this isn't a very welcoming place' look before shoving his hands into his short's pockets and walking up to the counter, pushing the blonde locks that peaked out of the white bear hat out of his eyes. He looked up to see the young red-headed girl with her brown heeled boots propped up on the desk,

her caramel irises were glued to the screen of her iPhone, her stained red lips slightly parted, her thumbs flying over the letters to make words to send to an unknown contact. Finn's eyes fell to the brown counter, cluttered with keys and Teen Vogue magazines. He cleared his throat softly to get the girls attention, she looked up, an instant flirtatious smirk formed on her lips. The girl laid her phone down on top of a magazine before standing, looking into Finn's eyes deeply.  
" hey cutie, how can I help ya?" She asked, leaning over the desk while batting her eyelashes. Finn pulled at the collar of his white shirt, feeling heat burn his cheeks. The red-head giggled lightly while twirling a piece of short red hair.  
" I need a room with two beds." Finn choked out, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. The girl smiled brightly and typed out something on the computer before turning toward the wall of keys and picking one from the rusty hooks. She handed the key to Finn after telling him the price, putting the money in a register under the counter.  
" come back and see me." The girl said, adjusting the tight black shirt to show more cleavage. Finn only nodded before turning around and rolling his eyes as he walked toward the two standing by the door huddled together, Jake's arm wrapped tightly around Cake's waist.  
" let's go." Finn barked, pressing his hand into Cake's back to make her walk. They marched in a huddled line, Finn in the front and Jake in the back, to their assigned room. Once they reached the door Cake was practically jumping onto Finn's back to be let in. He shoved the key into the slot and bumped the door open with his shoulder, almost being trampled by the small tan woman pushing him out of the way to get in. Finn straightened his back and allowed Jake to pass him before he closed the door and locked the deadbolt. He turned around to get a better look at the room, cringing as he noticed a cockroach scurry under one of the beds when he flipped on the light switch. Two beds sat parallel to each other, each covered in a thin ugly pink and green floral comforter and dingy yellow sheets, two pillows per bed. In front of the beds sat a small TV that was sitting on an old decaying desk that didn't match any of the other furniture. Old and stiff red carpet scratched at the bottom of their shoes and old brown paneling lined the walls, ripped off paintings hung on the walls with dust thick on the glass. A small table with two chairs sat by the opened window, a bare light bulb hanging above it. Past the beds were two small sinks that branched out into the bathroom. Finn grumbled as he tossed his bags on the bed near the window, ripping the curtains closed before heading toward the door.

" where is he going?" He heard Cake whisper to Jake, scooting closer to him as he got comfortable on the opposite bed.

" probably to go get some grub. I'm starving!" Finn rolled his eyes as he left the small room, his stomach growling loudly. He scuffed toward his car and unlocked it, getting into the driver seat and starting the engine, listening to the purr of his toy. He backed out of the parking spot and sped out into the road and toward a diner, one inperticular that had been on his mind since he heard Ricardio's name. Ten minutes pass and he is pulling into the parking lot, an old building standing tall and proud stared down at him. As he approached the door he fixed a small earpiece into his left ear, shoving a device into his front pocket. When he opened the door the smell of homemade burgers filled his nostrils and the sound of people humbly talking back and forth to each other. He walked up to the bar like counter and sat down on one of the red leather stools, the voices slowly getting lower as they looked toward the unone boy with the strange white bear hat. Soon a familiar pale face framed with long black hair came his way, her fingers twitched as she ran them down her dark grey T-shirt and blue ultra skinny jeans. She passed a smile at him as she noticed him and hurried to him, reaching over the counter to embrace him in a hug. He chuckled and she smiled back before tapping his nose lightly.

" so what are you doing here hero?" she asked, pushing a lock of ebony behind her ear. He beamed like a weirdo at her words, his heart filling a bit more full now that he had gotten to see his other best friend again. She laughed at him slightly, her pale lips revealing the fangs she had gotten years ago.

" I've heard that Richardio comes here a lot. And right now I need to know all that you know." Her dark eyes darkened further as she shook her head roughly.

" Finn you're my best friend, I don't want you dead." Finn glared into her eyes intently, his clear blue eyes becoming murky with annoyance.

" Marcie, they have Fionna." he growled, his heart tugging as the name escaped his lips. He watched as Marceline's features turn from concern to hatred. She let out a slow hiss that filled the room like a gas leak, her eyes darkened further and she grabbed his arm, tugging him toward the back, one small phrase leaving her lips that slightly scared Finn but also made him smile with joy.

" what do you need me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

After Finn had explained the story to Marceline, she began to relax a bit, loosing most of the tension in her shoulders. She hunched over in the blue plastic chair as she searched her brain for information to tell him. Marceline was like a walking ID scanner, she knew everyone, from the people she had liked sense primary school and the people she's hated sense the first second she laid eyes on them. She could tell you ANYTHING about ANYBODY in a 100 mile radius. After staring at a single spot on the floor for what seemed like hours, her head bobbed up and looked at Finn with concern and hatred in her eyes, a look she had given him often when she still lived in Florida, she was angry that he wanted her to spill the beans with something this serious but she knew she would have to. A lump had formed in her throat, a sign pointing out that she shouldn't tell him, but knowing Finn he'd wrench it out one way or another. She cleared her throat before looking down at her pale palms then meeting Finn's gaze with the same intensity he was using.

" His place isn't that far from the ferries that take you over to Lady Liberty, maybe a mile or two. It's big, but definitely not clean, you'll be able to point it out without my help. He has body guards, two stand outside at all times and I'm pretty sure if she's in there, she'll be guarded to." She looked toward the metal door that led out of the staff's 'lounge', more like small cell, her voice dropping to a whisper at the end. She passed a look to Finn before she pulled out a Sharpie and wrote down seven large digits on his arm and shoved two white bags with grease stains on the bottom into his arms before pulling him up and rushing him out of the back door.

" call me tonight, around 1." she hissed before the sound of the knob turning made her features turn into alarm. " go!" she hissed, shutting the door in his face. Finn felt slightly hurt that she would push him out like that, but whatever it was had spooked her more than usual. He walked around the building and toward his car, tucking his ears into the white hat that had changed his life. For better or for worse?... he couldn't answer that. Finn popped open the black shiny door and slid into the white leather seats, a small smile tugged at his lips for some reason he didn't know. Maybe it was because of Marcie, she was one of his best female friends from the day they met on the playground and his heart had been destroyed after she had told him she would be moving to New York to follow her dream of being a famous bass and piano player. Finn looked down at his arm, the silver ink glaring up at him as he laid the two white paper bags down on the passenger's seat. His mind couldn't leave the image of Marcie's face so spooked, but she knew what she was doing... Right? It was her business, not his and he knew to keep a distance from her business. Soon enough Finn was knocking on the door to the motel room, a frightened Cake answered the door, her hair wet from the previous shower she had taken, a large black sweater hung from one of her tan shoulders and pink shorts made the tan on her legs glow. She sighed in relief when she noticed the bear hat and beautiful gleaming blue eyes, closing the door and running the latch across the bar to open the door.

" Got some burgers and fat fries." Finn smiled, making Jake look up from the TV to the greasy bags in his brothers hands. Jake had taken a shower to it had looked, his hair seemed damp and his previous shorts had been switched with basketball shorts and he must have misplaced his shirt because he wasn't wearing one. He pounced toward his brother like a lion taking down its prey and stole a bag from him, shoving the food in his mouth as fast as possible. Cake let out a laugh and sat down on Finn's bed, crossing her legs at the ankle. Finn dug around in his bag for shorts and underwear, quickly making his way to the bathroom. As the cold water ran down his back his mind raced but it had seemed to go back to the beautiful blonde that had stolen his heart and smashed it into the ground when she stood him up that night. He pushed the memory back but it only pushed harder until it ran thru his mind like a rerun episode of the Teen Titans.

_Finn had gotten a call from Lady, something about a prostitute knowing information about the case he was covering. She had informed him that she worked on the same corner Finn was passing on his way to the restaurant he had set reservations for. He was going to meet the young and curvy blonde there while he dealt with business. Finn knew it was a bad idea to mix his date with his job but he really needed the cash and Jake was to busy sucking face with Lady to help him out for a day. He had called Fionna ahead of time telling her that some things had came up so he would meet her there a few minutes late. He arrived early at the corner hoping to get a talk in before she was picked up. Finn parked Jake's old Toyota a block from the restaurant and headed toward the girl wrapped tight in fake leather, her hair as greasy as Marceline's cooking. She had hot pink lip stick layered on her lips and liquid foundation caked on her face. She wasn't very attractive but to someone that was desperate for a little thrill in their life's, she would probably do. Finn walked up to her, his polished dress shoes tapping the ground lightly. The girl looked up, puffing out smoke from the cancer stick between her fingers, her back side pushed into the wall for support. She smiled lightly at him, showing her yellow decaying teeth. Finn adjusted his messy blonde locks and smiled at the girl kindly, not wanting to get to handsy if it wasn't necessary._

_" hey there cutie." she said with a thick accent Finn couldn't place._

_" hey." he responded simply, leaning his back against the brick wall of the restaurant._

_" can I help you with something?" she asked nicely, her free hand running across his chest softly. Finn wanted nothing but to back away from this mess but he was forced to stay, a fake smirk plastered on his face._

_" actually yes, yes you can" he said, watching the woman flick her cigaret to the ground._

_" well what do ya need." she asked seductively, winking at him with her bright brown eyes. Finn cleared his throat and loosened his dark blue tie, nausea filling his stomach._

_" information." he choked, watching her expression turn from seductive to bored. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on the wall, pulling her pack of cancer sticks out of her small red purse, sticking it into her mouth and sucking on it before it was even lit._

_" just because I do this for a living doesn't mean I know everything on the streets." She rolled her eyes and took another draw from the tobacco._

_" I need information on Magic Man, and I've heard you're just the girl for the job." Finn said, shoving his hand into his pocket. The girl's eyes widened at the name before a smile crept onto her lips._

_" Magic man huh? Well I can give you some info but I don't work for free. And I've heard that you can please a woman just by using your tongue." she smirked, arousal clearly in her eyes. _  
_" so what do you want from me?" he asked, grinding his teeth together. She laughed loudly as a car drove by, the windows down and loud music pumping out of them, it almost stopped until the driver and passengers noticed Finn standing beside the young woman. She ran her hand across her chest lightly waiting for her pay. Finn had no choice but to do what she had asked if he wanted the information she was containing. After he had finished her she spilt the beans and Finn walked away toward the entrance of the restaurant. He had waited at his table for thirty minutes, thirty minutes turned to an hour and an hour turned to two. He left before dialing her number once more, going straight to voicemail. His heart throbbed as his shoes tapped the ground on his way to the Toyota that sat on the side of the street, tears streaming down his cheeks, warm and salty._

Finn leaned his forehead against the wall the cold water pounding in to his back. His blonde hair wet with small droplets falling onto his cheeks disguising the tears flowing steadily. He rubbed at his eyes and stopped the water flinging his head back so the blonde locks wouldn't be in his eyes. Finn stepped out of the shower and onto the cold linoleum flooring and used the scruffy cream towel to dry off his skin. He pulled up his duck covered boxers and combed his fingers thru his blonde locks. He grabbed the blue basketball shorts and yanked them up quickly, violently shaking the towel on his head to get rid of the extra water clinging to the golden strands. He walked out to find Cake curled up in a ball on his bed and Jake sprawled out on the other bed, a small puddle of drool covering the pillow. Finn pulled the comforter up to Cake's chin and brushed the white hair that had fallen out of the messy bun out of her eyes. He laid down on top of the blankets and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ages, thinking of what had happened in the past few days. After awhile his eyelids became heavy and as he was closing his eyes a beep came from his watch. Finn sat up quickly, glancing to the digital clock announcing the time was exactly one A.M. Finn searched for his phone and made a bee line for the door, grabbing one of the keys and heading for his car. Once he was sitting in the leather, the familiar smell wafting into his nostrils, he dialed the number quickly. Without a hello, Marcie's angelic voice cut thru the third ring, determination in her voice.

" So heres the plan."


	8. Announcments

Hey its me! This is my second time writing this because my computer router is a piece of junk! So first I wanna thank bunnyfionna, AdventureTimeMan, and Aj Blakes for sticking around. There are more followers but you guys were the first three and I wanted to give you a little shout out! So thanks so much for sticking with me all this time and waiting for long periods of time while I typed this story piece by piece. I just wanted to give you guys a little recognition and if it weren't for you I probably would have quit on day one. Secondly, yes I am still writing this story! And I will be posting a new chapter (hopefully very soon) And my final exams are coming up so that means I only have six more weeks of school left, so if you can bear with me just a little longer I will (hopefully) be writing much more during my summer vacation! The last thing is I am starting an account on and once I have my first post up I will put a link up on my Fanfiction account so if you guys want to get a taste of my fiction writings and maybe a little of my artwork you can check that out. But right now you can go check out this account - /users/Born2Love97 She is a very good friend of mine and she loves to write and I think she'd like some feedback from you guys if your willing. I will post this link on my account as well so you don't have to hunt it out of chapters and I'm hoping to see you guys really soon, Bye!

-Love,_ Kayla_


	9. Chapter 8

Finally! A chapter was born! this chapter was going to be a crap load longer but I really wanted to get something out before I started losing followers and such. It really isn't all that long and I'm terribly sorry but I was in a rush of trying to finish a chapter for you and I didn't know if I'd get another chance to really get to work on it like I did. So here ya go! I hope you enjoy and I pinky promise that Fionna will (and I mean WILL) be in the next episode. Until then go check out my friend's Teenink account. You can find the link in the previous chapter or on my account here. Please do comment if you have any questions or feedback or you can PM me. Thanks!

- _Kayla_

* * *

That morning Finn calmly walked around the room, tip toeing sneakily while his friends were still snoozing. He dug through his bag until he found his pressed black suite, pulling out a white T-shirt with it. He laid the top down onto the corner of his bed and went to bathroom, changing into black pressed pants. He returned to the main room and pulled the white shirt over his head, messing up his blonde bed head even more. Next came the white button up then the black blazer, buttoning up the last four buttons. Finn heard a grumble come from Jake's side of the room as the brunette raised up glancing over at his brother as he tied the his black tie, looking like one of the actors in Men In Black without the dark sunglasses. Jake glanced over at the cheap digital clock, taking a double take when his eyes registered the numbers 7:35.

" what are you doing up so early?" Jake grumbled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Cake. The tanned woman almost hit the floor as she jumped awake, catching the side of the bed before hitting the scratchy carpet.

" if we're gonna catch Rachardio, we're gonna have to leave early. Marcie said he likes to head out early and not come back until the early hours of the next morning." Finn explained, dipping his hand into a jar of hair gel, smoothing the wild blonde locks to the side to give the impression that he was official.

" that's good enough for me! I just want my Fionna back as soon as possible." Cake whispered, her lower lip quivering with heartache. Jake sent her a sympathetic smile from his bed before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side. Finn's heart clenched, for Cake and for himself. He hadn't realized how much pain she must be going through. Cake grabbed her single suitcase and dragged it across the floor to the bathroom, locking the dingy yellow door behind her. Jake yawned and stretched before standing and crossing the room to pick up his duffel bag. After both were dressed and began slipping their black polished dress shoes on Cake stepped out of the bathroom. Jake glanced up, his jaw dropping the floor as his eyes swept over Cake again. Cake's short white locks held a perfect wave, the sides pinned back by a black hair clip that was bedazzled with white rhinestones. Her snug fitting white ruffled blouse with short sleeves that buttoned down the front hugged her torso, just enough buttons open to have a perfect amount of cleavage popping out. A tight-fitting black skort that grazed her thigh held tightly to her curves, thin white pin stripes decorating the dull black. Dark stockings ran up her legs, black garter straps peeking out just below the hem of the skort. Cake's makeup consisted of a black and silver smokey eye with thick deep red lipstick staining her lips. Jake collected himself before giving her a toothy smile, his hands shaking as he tied the thin strings on his shoes.

" wow Cake, I didn't expect that." Jake said, his eyebrows arched with interest. Cake blushed and twirled a piece of hair before quickly buttoning one more button on her shirt. She walked over to the bed closest to her and sat down, slipping on a pair of closed black wedges before standing. Finn led the way to the door, opening it just before pale knuckles could meet the metal material. Finn shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked down at the pale-faced Marceline. Her black dress pants didn't seem to fit her correctly but neither did the matching blazer and pressed white ruffled shirt that draped of her shoulders, her body swimming in a pond of polyester and ruffles. Finn gave her a half-hearted smile as he walked past her, looping his arm with hers. She walked with poise and grace, even in the strangely tall heels she had put on. Before heading out Finn explained to Cake about how they needed two escape vehicles just in case something happened, so the group split. Jake crawled into the driver's seat in Cake's white car while Finn slipped elegantly into his, the pale mistress taking a seat beside him.

" everything is going to go exactly as planned, don't worry." Marcie encouraged the blonde, placing her hand on his for a moment before using the same hand to brush away a lock of curled ebony. Finn only nodded as a forced smile spread across his lips. He turned the key and listened to the engine purr to life. They pulled out of the parking lot quickly, each member placing an earpiece into the hollow of their ear, a thin curly cord dangling under the lobe and disappearing under their shirts.

Before they arrived both cars pulled over, each member stepping out to go over the plan once more before doing the actions.

" Once Jake and I get out and start walking up the path, Marcie will jump into the driver's seat of my car. She'll be parked in the front and Cake will be parked in the back." Finn explained calmly, observing the house the best he could from a slightly far distance. Cake poked her head around the brush they had squatd behind, a glint of panic and urgency in her eyes when her pupils glanced over the blue 1965 mustang fastback convertible.  
" her car is parked right out front, she's in there. And when we get her out she won't leave without it." Cake warned, concern in her tone.

" I'll take care of her, as soon as we get her I want Jake to get to either of you, I'll get Fi and her car." Finn demanded, standing to get back to his car. Jake followed like a obidient dog, slipping into the car beside Finn.

" we're gonna get her out buddy," Jake said, his voice quivering with anxiety, " I promise."


	10. Chapter 10 Going Under

Both Finn and Jake calmly slid out from behind the saftey of the tinted windows, dark rectangular framed sunglasses blanced on the bridge of their noses. Marceline quickly made her way to Finn's open door as the two brothers made their way up to the large men who seemed to be buldging out of their suites. Jake glanced over at Finn, his brow furrowing with concern. But Finn only had his right hand resting in his trouser pocket and his left hung to his side. Jake tried to copy his brother's motions, placing his hands into his trouser pockets, his right hand enclosing around his hand gun.

" can we help you with something?" one of the burly men asked, moving to block their path to the door. Finn held a calm face as he sized up the men and figured it would just be better if they weaseled their way in.

" maybe, we're here for your boss." Finn simply said while pushing his other hand in his other pocket. Both men looked at eachother then back.

" who's asking for him?"

" The Ghosts." Finn stated simply, getting a wide eyed look from his brother that he ignored. The large men laughed in his face.

" so where are they? I don't see any ghosts around?" the first one laughed, slapping his companions back.

" their called The Ghosts for a reason. Now we just want to step in and speak to your boss man for a few minutes." the attractive blonde examined his nails as if he were bored of the burely men who were now glaring at him behind their shades. Jake stood rigid at his brothers side.

" look kid, we can't let you through unless you gots an appointment." the second explained, crossing his heavy arms over his chest with a huff. Finn glared daggers at the men before shrugging it off.

" ok, that's fine. But don't come crying to me when Marley's men come breaking down your door cause you wouldn't let his finest gaurds come and talk with your boss for a few simple minutes." Finn swiftly pulled out his cell phone from his left pocket and began to dial a number as a worried glance passed between the two men.

" ho-hold up kid. Ain't no reason for tellin' Marley nothin'." the first said with his arms up in a surrendered position.

" yeah, we'll go talk to the boss right now and see if he can sees ya. Just don't go sneakin' a call out. We don't want no trouble." the second confirmed before both men scurried into the dingy building with their tails between their legs. After the door closed Finn's face held a smirk.

" come on Jake." the blonde grabbed the stuned brunette and dragged him around to the side of the building were only a single vent showed any signs of escape.

" you think we can fit through that?" Jake exclaimed, his own laughter bubbling up. Finn rolled his eyes before crouching down and putting his hands to his mouth as if he were trying to warm them with his breath. Before his brother had a chance to ask him what he was doing, the blonde let out a realistic whippoorwill chirp from his hands. He hushed Jake as he seen his mouth begin to open in confusion. A few moments later a weaker chirp was returned.

" she's in there all right." Finn stated, standing from his stooped position and returning back to the front steps.

" when did you come up with that?" the ruffled brunette asked, his hands casually in his pockets. Finn only shrugged his shoulders as the door was heaved open, a confused look on a smaller gaurd that had been pushed out to retreive both of them.

" um, come in." he said hesitantly before opening the door wider for the brothers to enter the building.

After the smaller gaurd had dropped them off in a small sitting room that was furnished with a plush dark chocolate leather couch with a matching love seat and two individual chairs.

" alright, I tapped into their computer and found some blue prints." came the voice of Marcie and the clicking of her laptop.

" what do you got?" Finn asked quietly.

" well, if she's in there then they should be holding her in the basement. There's this huge space with no lable." she explained, tapping rapidly.

" alright, I'll go keep Ricardio busy, you go find Fi." Jake said simply, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair. Finn nodded once, and then he was up and leaning on the archway.

" alright, they took you to the smaller sitting room to the left of the foyer, so you're gonna have to get to the back of the building, you can follow the hall to the back but it goes straight passed Ricardio's office. So your gonna have to take the service hall." the raven haired woman explained.

" alright but were is that?" the blonde asked.

" just go across the foyer and take a left." Finn followed her directions as sneaky as possible. " after that you're gonna go through a door way." he opened the door quickly and hurried inside as he heard voices coming for Jake. " you're gonna pass three doors on your left, the first is gonna be the service way to the kitchen, the next is the laundry room, and after that is what looks like a bed chamber. You have to go through the fourth door." Finn quickly passed the kitchen, hearing muffled voices and clanging of pots and pans as the chef wipped up what smelt like early sped by the laundry room, the distinct smell of detergent tickled his nose. As he passed the third door he couldn't help but to notice the door was firmly closed and soft moans came from the inside. He chuckled to himself before pressing his ear to the forth door, pushing it open slowly. " you should be in the wine cellar, which is weird because its on the first floor and wouldn't really count as a wine cellar. But anyway you gotta find the hatch to get underground. The blue prints say it sould be in the middle of the room." Marcie's voice sang. Finn noticed a raise under the fancy persian rug. He leaned down and flopped it over revealing two solid wooden doors leading into the ground. " you're on your own now. Good luck Finn. Be careful." he smiled lightly, raising a single door and heading under.


	11. Splinters Aren't Fun

**Hey GUYS! It's... been awhile... yeah I'm sorry... I'm very lazy. Anywho! I know that I made another chapter before this one and posted it a couple of days but I forgot to add the little note to the top. I just wanna say YAY! More of this story is out! WOO! Um... yeah. So how have you been? Was your summer good? Excited for school coming back? I'm not but that's just me. So, I'd like to know your favorite character in the story if you have one. Um. I will be working my tail off the next couple of weeks to get a few more chapters out before I start my Junior year of high school :( I am sad. But yeah tell me who your favorite character is and who you would like to see in the story. Love ya guys! BYE!**

**- _Kayla_**

* * *

Once Finn made it to the bottom of the stairs voices filled his ears.

" you little bitch! I can't believe you just spit on my new shoes!" a jagged voice yelled through the empty hallow cemented room. The lights were very dim and the only furniture that the blonde could tell was a single chair that a dirt covered curvy blonde sat in, her arms were tied behind her back and her torso to the back of the chair.

" serves you right you ass hole!" she replied, shaking the tangled greased blonde mess out of her face. Finn couldn't help but to smile at her spunk as the sound of someone hocking a lugi made the same guard curse.

" do it one more time you dirty whore." the man said, wagging a finger in her face. Fionna bared her straight teeth, jerking her neck as far as it would reach and grabbing the guys finger between her teeth. He screamed out in pain as blood began to pour down the blonde's chin. The man yanked his finger back before slapping her across the face, leaving a beaming red hand mark. She spit the crimson liquid out of her mouth.

" dick muncher!" she yelled, trying to kick out but remembering that her feet were tied to the legs of the chair. Finn stifled a laugh which caught the woman's attention, hope and determination flashed in her eyes.

" what did you just call me?!" the guard exclaimed. Fionna smirked, her chapped bleeding lips turning up on the edges the first time in weeks.

" I called you a cock sucking monkey. Now untie me!" she began to rock back and forth violently. Her chair began to scuff the floor loudly.

" hey!" a voice came from behind Finn this time. His eyes widened as he jerked off his shades and turned quickly, catching the fist that came flying towards his face. He noticed that it was the smaller guard that escorted them in. He jerked the boy out into the open before punching him in the stomach and smashing his face into the cemented wall. Blood gushed from his nose as he lay unconscious on the floor. The blonde turned just in time to get punched in the jaw leaving a small gash on his pale lips. Finn glared at the man who Fi had spit on and pushed him roughly against a wall before kneeing him in a unpleasent place, sending the man to the ground. Finn quickly pulled out his hand gun and bonked the guy on top of the head.

" alright two down, now how about you come over here and untie me you dumb ass!" Fionna yelled as more suited men came bounding down the stairs. Finn slid over to her, pulling out a fire truck red Swiss Army knife. He tucked the blade under one of the looped ropes that held her legs in place and yanked it roughly until it snapped. A hand pulled him up before he could reach the other. Finn quickly smashed his elbow into to guard's face before snapping the other rope holding the other ankle in place. Fionna quickly stood to her feet, kicking a guard in the stomach that had just reached the bottom of the stairs. Finn reached for his gun only to have it knocked out of his hand by a scrawny red-head. Finn shot daggers at him before connecting his fist to the man's jaw. The satisfying pop made a smirk form on his lips. The male whipped his head around as a loud crash filled the jumbeling room. He watch as the blonde ran backwards toward the wall before jumping into it for the second time. Wood splintered around her as the ropes slid from her body. She quickly jumped over her tied wrists and swung the intertwined hands into a hefty guard like a meaty club, sending him to the ground in a huff of pain. Finn smiled at the blonde when she glanced over at him, only receiving a simple eye roll. The same guard that Fi had punched stood up, fixing his waked up nose only to have it kicked in by the pretty blonde.

" lets get out of here." Finn ordered, kneeing a guard in the face and pushing him toward the wall. He scooped up his gun and snapped the ropes around Fi's wrists as he passed her.

" thanks." she whispered as she rubbed the rope burn around her wrists. They quietly made their way up the stairs, Finn's gun in hand. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the blonde's lip had been split open and her arms were bleeding from wooden shards stabbing her skin. He turned quickly and hunched down against the wall, Fionna doing the same.

" here" Finn ripped a small piece of cloth from his under shirt and dabbed it on her bleeding lip. Fi glanced up into his eyes, a mixture of hatred and thanks swirled in her usual clear eyes. " when we get out of here I'm taking you to a doctor." he stated as he plucked a few shards of wood from her wounded arms. She winced as the chunks were discarded from her body.

" how about we just get out of here first." she croaked, her voice hoarse and rough. Finn reached to tuck a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear but stopped before he could touch her. He whipped around and began to climb the stairs again, Fi tucking the same lock he had reached for behind her ear. At the top, the doors were jerked open and all was quiet.

"shh." Finn peeked out from the doorway and then climbed out of the hole, helping Fionna out. Fi looked after the tall blonde when he motioned for her to follow him out of the room, the back of her eyes stinging with tears from more than one type of pain. She followed him quickly down a slim dark hall towards a white door at the end, plucking the larger pieces of wood from her skin, her vision beginning to blur. Finn put his ear to the door, a noise of rustling came from the other side. " I think they're out there. Duck behind me." he ordered, shoving the curvy blonde behind him before yanking the door open, aiming his gun and pulling the trigger swiftly, a bullet going through a guards shoulder. He took out two more guards before taking Fi by the bicep and running into the foyer and out the door, Jake trailing behind them with his gun drawn. They were just a few feet away from the old car when Fionna felt her knees buckle and she went tumbling to the ground, her vision slowly fading. Finn cursed before scooping her up gently in his arms and ran around to the passenger side, leaning the front seat up and practically tossing Fi into the white interior. He slammed the door shut and slid over the hood, hoping into the car and jamming the key that was laying in the cup holder into the ignition. The car started with a purr and tall blonde shifted into drive, slamming his foot on the gas when gunshots came from the side of the house.

The curvy blonde couldn't remember how long they had driven but the time she had started to gain consciousness Finn had pulled into the driveway of a tall mahogany house.

" why are we here? I thought you were taking me to the doctor?" she struggled to speak, only to be hushed by the tall blonde. Fionna shot daggers into the back of his skull as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. Tears rimmed her eyes, Finn popped open the door and leaned the seat forward, picking Fi up as if she were a porcelain doll. She noticed as the attractive blonde carried her toward the front double doors, Cake's and Finn's car were parked in front of her own.

" why are we at my parents house?" she asked again.

" because Cake said it would but safer." his answer didn't please her but she was in to much pain to care. She draped her arms around Finn's neck and pressed her cheek to his shoulder as he passed the smell of something... strawberry when he walked through the door. Behind him holding one of the heavy oak doors was Marceline, a dark blazer hanging from the tips of her fingers. Fi gave her a small smile only to grimace as her lip opened and fresh blood oozed out.

" thank you." she slightly whispered to no one inparticular. She could tell that Finn was chuckling and even though she wished it didn't, the sound soothed her some what.

" where am I taking her." came from Finn, he had halted at the edge of the fancy rug that the leather couches sat on.

" take her up to her room. I'll go get the first aid kit and some medicine." she heard her sister say, watching the bare footed woman bound down one of the dark halls. " and no funny business!" she called out as Finn began to climb the cream marble steps.

" ugh." Finn grumbled as he passed a few oak doors. " which one was yours again?" he asked in confusion. Fi leaned up slightly, pain shooting through her legs and arms. She was able to turn her head with only a slight touch of pain searing through her neck.

" the fourth door on the right." she stated before slowly resting her cheek on the black material of Finn's suit. Soon she was placed on the cold blue silk sheets, her head resting on the fluffed feather pillows. She instantly missed the heat coming from Finn, but she mentally smacked herself. Finn quickly slid the black blazer from his torso and draped it over the back of the white vanity chair he had dragged across the room and sat it down backwards beside her bed. She tilted her head to look over at him, pain slowly pounding against the inside of her skull. Finn slowly drank in her beauty, even though she was covered in cuts and scrapes and blood, she still looked even more beautiful than she had the last time he had seen her.

" here." Cake startled both of them as she approached the bed, tossing a white plastic box toward the tall blonde who caught it with ease.

" alright." Finn stood from the chair and pushed it out of the way before kneeling to the side of the bed. " lets get you cleaned up Fi."


	12. Chapter 12 wounds

The soft tender touches that grazed the curvy blonde's skin made chills run along her arms as Finn used his finger tips to remove the larger shards of wood protruding from Fi's fair skin. She winced from the pinch of the teasers her sister was using to get rid of the smaller pieces and some splinters.

" be easy Cake." she heard Finn hiss from above her, his finger tips brushing down the underbelly of her left arm. She heard her sister grumble before going back to pinching the wood out of her sister's arm, much more softer, she noted. Suddenly she was slowly being lifted from her laying position to a sitting one. She slowly opened her eyes to meet a pair of fierce blue ones. " Fionna?" Finn asked, his hands ready to scoop her up.

" hmm?" she said, her throat burning. Finn slowly picked her up, her head lolled back against Finn's bare arm. The heat from his body made the blonde want to curl up and sleep.

" I'm gonna carry you to the bathroom so Cake and Marcie can help you get cleaned up." Finn explained, trying his best not to smack the side of her head against the door frame. Fionna couldn't force another letter from her throat as she opened her eyes to see her tanned sister walking ahead of them, her white hair tied up in a messy bun. Next to her was a slim pale figure, her hair was also tied up in a bun, but her clothes she had been wearing were replaced with a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue tank top that hung from her body. They entered the large blue and yellow bathroom. Cake began drawing a warm tub of water and Marcie was leaning against the marbled basin. Finn plopped the small blonde onto the toilet seat, brushing bloody blonde locks out of her eyes quickly before exiting the room. He held a calm face, but underneath was nothing but chaos. The blonde kept his cool as he descended the stairs and followed the smell of pancakes to the sparkling kitchen. He spotted his brother who flipped a hot cake expertly. Finn noticed that Jake's blazer was sprawled across the speckled island and his sleeves were rolled and pushed up above his elbows.

" so where did Cake say her parents were?" Finn flopped down onto one of the pale wood bar stools, removing his button up shirt and folding it neatly, leaving him in his white T-shirt and dress pants.

" they had to fly out to Africa for some special research thing." Jake replied, laying a plate of pancakes in front of his brother, nudging a fork and maple syrup toward him. " how's Fionna?" he asked as he returned to flipping flapjacks. Finn hesitated before spurting syrup onto his food.

" she has a lot of bruises, scraps, cuts, and she didn't really help herself when she broke that chair. She's covered head to toe with splinters. But the girls are cleaning her up now." Finn scarfed down his pancakes quickly.

" sounds like she had one hell of a time." Jake placed another plate down. He leaned into the island and began to eat his pancakes as well.

" I'd say, but I think she gave them hell back." the blonde thought back to the curvy girl biting one of the guards fingers until blood trickled down her chin. Jake chuckled.

" sounds like her." he paused and began to play with his food, choosing his words carefully. " so, how are you holding up?" Finn paused, he sat his fork down and stared into the granite. How was he holding up? He felt pain, heartbreak, suffering and angry since he had found out that Cake was searching for them. He felt as if his heart would combust once his eyes met the clear blue of Fionna's when he had made his way into the basement. He felt his stomach jump into his throat as he looked at her half awake form laying on top of the silk bloody sheets as he pulled out shard after shard of wood and wiping down her open wounds with alcohol wipes. He felt torn in half, like one piece of him wanted to reach out to her and touch her for the first time in years. The other wanted to curl up under a rock and hide from her beauty.

" fine." he responded, picking up his fork again and finishing the last few bites. Jake gave him a skeptical look as he traveled to the sink, running water across the sticky plate and fork before laying them down.

" just fine?" Jake asked.

" yup."

" really?"

" really."

" really really?"

" yes Jake, really really." Finn leaned against the counter shooting an annoyed glare at his brother.

" I'm just worried about ya man. I know it's hard sometimes to face a person you've loved for so long that now wants nothing to do with you." Jake scraped the syrup covered crumbs from his plate.

" wow Jake, that makes me feel so much better." Finn said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and heading for the arch way.

" I didn't mean it like that." Jake explained, following after his stubborn brother. " I just want you to know that if you need to talk I'm here." He watched as his brother slumped into one of the couches.

" well I don't need to talk, now leave me alone." Finn grumbled swinging his legs into the couch and laying his head back, blonde locks sprawling across the dark material. A slow beat of pain pulsed through his skull. He closed his eyes, folded his hands over his chest and crossed his legs at the ankle, beginning to drift off into a peaceful nap while Jake walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

Upstairs was a bustle of noise. Once Finn had closed the door behind him, Marcie hopped over to the blonde and began to pull up her tattered and blood speckled shirt over her head. Fionna had no strength to stop her so she followed her simple orders to hold up her arms. Cake pushed a plug into the drain once the water was a nice hot temperature and helped Fi to her feet.

" hold on to my shoulders Fi." Cake held her sister by the waist as Marceline quickly helped the blonde out of the faded jeans. Fionna began to feel violated once the ebony haired beauty reached behind the girl and unfastened the clips of her white bra. She could feel her fair cheeks turn a bright red as warmth spread across her face.

" nothing to be embarrassed about Fi, we're all girls here." Marcie smiled, reaching to help her out of her cotton panties. The two girls helped the blonde walk over and into the tub. Once sitting in the hot water, Fionna sat in a slump as Cake and Marcie carefully scrubbed at her dirty skin. They washed her hair roughly until not a speck of dirt or blood was visible. By the time they were finished the water in the tub was a murky red-brown that made Fi's stomach feel queasy.

" here." Cake held out a towel to her sister. Fionna pulled her blonde locks through the soft cotton until the droplets stopped forming. She stood slowly to her feet, feeling a soft, cold fabric being draped over her shoulders. The curvy blonde pulled her arms through the dull blue silk robe, tying a secure knot around her waist after folding the fabric over her breasts. She was seated back onto the toilet seat where Cake and Marceline rolled up the sleeves of the robe and began applying a cold clear cream to her cuts and scrapes, then adding band-aids to the smaller wounds and layers of gauze to the larger. She felt her lids becoming heavy with every waking moment until all went dark.


End file.
